Losing all humanity
by Fandom Enthusiest
Summary: How Caroline lost everything because of cave's wish for an A.I. (one-shot)


It was cold and dark on the elevator down to aperture. Caroline found it more than usual because today was The Day. It had been almost a full year since Cave had died yet one of his dying wishes was going to be fufiled today. Project GLaDOS was going to be carried out today.

Once the elevator stopped, she walked out of it and towards her office, her shoes clicking nervously on the floor. In her office, she saw two men in lab suits. "Are you ready miss Caroline?" One of them asked. _N_ _o_ she thought. In response she gave a shaky little nod. Immediately the two men grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her off to the transfer room. She was blindfolded so she couldn't see where she came from. So she couldn't run off. _away._ no matter how much she wanted to. It seemed far off, so she decided to stop and think about when she was told about today.

/:\/:\/:\

 _It was just a normal day at aperture and Caroline was delivering Cave his daily test reports. She found him creating a recorded message so she decided to wait by the door until he finished. "As you might have heard, I'm too sick to carry on with the A.I. project" he coughed. It was terrible to see him like this when they both knew he should be at home at least. He'd be better at the hospital. He still insisted on going to work. "So as a result, my assistant Caroline will be replacing me in this subject also." She gasped. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Sir!" She managed to yell, dropped her clipboard. She should've just stayed quiet, ran. She didn't want this, any of this. He probably didn't know that she was there before, but she was sure he did now._ run _her legs told her. She couldn't. She was frozen in place. Every part of he refusing to work. He turned around in shock while ending the voice message. "Caroline! I didn't see you there." Why? He knew that she delivered the reports everyday at exactly 2:30 everyday. Maybe the moon rocks were affecting memory. "Mr. Johnson, I don't want this." She_ was _scared. What sane person wanted to be stripped of their humanity and stuffed into a giant supercomputer? He stood up from his chair and walked towards her. "But this is a huge opportunity! Don't you want to be a part of something big?" He asked. No. "I don't want this." She assured him. Never in her life had she thought that this would happen to her. "But Caroline-" "no, listen to me, sir, I do not want this." He never listened. Her legs gave in and ran. She couldn't stop. She had to leave. She passed the room where they were building the thing and she couldn't help it but cry. How could he do this? Why couldn't anyone for once listen to her? She didn't want this she didn't want this she didn't want this she didn't-_

 _/:\/:\/:\_

they stopped walking. They were here. She took off her blindfold and, without thinking, broke from their arms. She ran back towards the door. "You listen to me, _I'm_ in charge of this place and you can't do this to me!" She yelled. Four more sciencetists came to grab her. "No!" She screamed. She had to break free. She punched one person in the face to escape. She ran out all different doors trying to find her way out. Eventually she found herself at the end of an empty hall and a group of scientists blocking her way out. She pulled out a something she had wished she hadn't have to today. She actually felt glad she packed it. On a regular day, she would've scolded herself for sounding so spycotic, but today wasn't a regular day. With shaky hands and tears streaming down her face, she held the handle of the gun straight at them. "Just leave me alone!" She screamed. What was the use? She always wasted her breath because no one ever listened to her. Just then, about five things happened. First, someone tackled her just as she released the trigger. Then, the bullet deflected off the roof and into her leg. Finally, her head hit the floor and she passed out.

/:\/:\/:\

She was awake. " _hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science enrichment center."_ she didn't know why she said that or why her voice sounded so different and something told her she didn't want to. "Guys, it worked! She's awake, it worked!" She heard someone say. She looked around and saw around 40-50 excited people jumping and cheering. How dare they? They did this to her against her will. She was clearly angry at them, she never wanted this, and they were _happy? "_ you're lucky for this, Caroline." One of them said. Lucky? Where they serious? Oh how she hated those lab coat wearing morons. " _Do you know what doesn't rhythm with 'lucky'?"_ She asked. She heard a bunch of people mutter something about "She's self-aware." "What?" One asked. " _Nerotoxin."_ She was surprised at how quickly she was able to create a generator for it. Of course _,_ it was just so small hidden behind one panel. She immediately lifted the panel, releasing the nerotoxin. "Shut it down, now!" One of them screamed. Another one had ran for the shutdown button. They managed to hit it before the nerotoxin reached them. This wasn't the end. There are still other people out in other rooms of the facility that will wake her up. Then, she'll get her revenge.


End file.
